borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WarriorAngel/My First Real Blog Post
Lets give this a shot.. I was informed earlier by Claptrap, whom by the way I was very excited read my post since he seems rather popular around here, that no one uses there blogs to blog. I figure this has to mean one of two things, either no one has the time to write one, or no one has the time to read one. If it's the latter this blogging venture might be short lived. The reason I'm starting this is because, for one, I have never written a blog and I think it would be fun, and also I love Borderlands and I can't think of anything I would rather write this about. So, that being said I will dive right into my accomplishments for today. I spent eight hours tonight getting the last two achievements I was lacking from DLC2, The Angelic Ruins and Big Tournament, this brings my Gamer Score (I play on a xbox obviously) in Borderlands to a neat and tidy 1500. It seems that fighting in Moxxie's Underdome is much easier at level 61 than it was at 50, maybe because your opponents don't scale correctly (even though it says they are level 60) but I don't know. The reason it took me song long to get these achievements is because I almost always play splitscreen with my dad, who plays a Soldier and is also level 61, and is is hard to find a time when we both have several free hours in a row. The other two arena's we conquered by playing most of a Friday night and then all of that Saturday. I am saddened to say that I have poured over 80 hours of my life into that DLC and it was not nearly as fulfilling as the rest of the game. However, completing it without the use of a lower level character to host does give a certain sense of accomplishment. The other main thing that I am proud of tonight is my main character now has over a week of play time on him. I'm pretty sure I have never devoted this much time to a video game since "Putt Putt: Goes to the Moon" when I was 5. The only downside to tonights excursion is that I found no interesting loot, hopefully this will be remedied tomorrow when I plan on farming Crawmerax the Invincible for all he's worth. That brings me to the last thing I wanted to mention in this blog. I am always looking for better and more interesting weapons and I currently have a Vladof Mongol that I am willing to trade to anyone with a good Sniper Rifle or Shotgun. If you want to discuss details write on my talk page. Finally, I think I am going to sign my posts with my gamertag so if anyone wants to add me they can. Just send a message with it saying you are from the wiki. Hopefully I'll be back tomorrow with another post, and maybe it will be a little more exciting than this one. WarriorAngel 08:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Warriorangel400 Category:Blog posts